


What Happens In France...

by eeyore9990



Series: Porn for Inspiration [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Lingerie, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris comes home from a day at one of France's quaint markets to find something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/gifts).



> For Wolfie, who hit her first goal. I am so proud of you, bb! Keep it up, and you'll see the rest!!

Chris stepped into the small flat he shared with Isaac, a bag of groceries in hand. Setting it on the counter in their small, sunlit kitchen, he called out and then frowned when he didn't hear a response. Putting the few cold things in the small refrigerator, he left the others in the bag and went searching.

"Isaac?" he called again, his heart giving a strange thump when nothing came back to him but silence. 

He couldn't…. 

He couldn't lose Isaac too.

As the panic began to burst through him, he heard the rattle of a door knob and snapped his head around to see his bedroom door cracking open. Just a sliver, just enough to see one bright eye peeking out at him and a sliver of pale skin that ended abruptly in something dark. Sheer.

"Isaac?" he whispered, one hand sliding to the small of his back where he kept a small revolver.

Isaac, though, shook his head and muttered, "It's all right. I'm alone, I just..."

"Sweetheart," the softly spoken word popped out before Chris could call it back. It had seemed... right. For this moment. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" Chris asked, knowing it was a bit late to layer over the too-telling endearment. He slid his gun free, but let it hang from two fingers, disarming himself for Isaac.

Sometimes the boy just needed a reminder that he was safe.

"I... it's--" Isaac ducked his head, his grip on the door loosening until it edged open further.

Chris' breath froze in his lungs. He could only clearly see half of Isaac's body, but it was enough to send his blood pooling in his groin. The long, lean planes of his body were utterly pale, completely clean with no flaws to break up the beauty of it. 

But low on his hips, black lace spiderwebbed out, covering the skin below his navel and draping down, pressing against his creamy flesh in stark lines that looked painted on like artwork. The garter belt framed his hips to perfection, but it was the contrasting ice-purple color of the satin panties that made sweat break out over Chris' upper lip.

"Isaac," he breathed, gaze greedily inching down to take in the shiny black nylons that were held up by the scraps of lace dangling from the garter belt.

"I--" 

Chris tried, he really did, but he couldn't seem to pry his eyes from the way the satin stretched over the bulge of Isaac's cock. Dark blond curls peeked around the elastic and as Chris watched, unconsciously running his tongue over his lips, the satin stretched further, too tight. 

They were women's panties, not made to cup a man's bits and hold them secure. Of the thousands of fragmented thoughts vying for attention, it was that which stuck firm.

Isaac was standing before him in women's lingerie.

"Chris?" 

The creak of the wood beneath Isaac's hand was the sound that broke Chris from his trance. Looking up, he saw the shadow of worry hiding beneath the stiff-chinned determination of this beautiful boy.

"I need you," he started, his voice catching on the vowels and rasping desperately from his throat, "to tell me who this is for. Besides you," he added as an afterthought. "If it's only for yourself, that's fine. It's fine if it's for someone else too but... Your safety is--"

"You," Isaac blurted, then bit his lip, eyes dropping to the floor as he backed up a step. "It's for you."

Chris advanced so fast Isaac flinched, but he didn't back away from the hand that Chris wrapped around the nape of his neck. He squeezed gently, giving a tiny shake as he said, "Why? If you think you have to, that I expect you to--"

"Oh my god, shut _up_." The eye roll and pouty lips were perfectly bratty enough to convince Chris that the sassy teenager who lived with him hadn't been replaced by some subservient tool with a mile of self esteem issues. Against all logic, this had been Isaac's choice. His move in their slowly evolving relationship.

Leaving the hand around Isaac's neck, Chris dropped his revolver to the plushly carpeted floor and reached shaking fingers toward the elastic waist band of the panties. He heard Isaac's breathing break, fragment, and felt his stomach jitter under the light brush of his calloused fingers.

"There are places," Chris murmured, dragging his gaze back up to lock with Isaac's, "where they make these for men. Less constricting." He dipped his fingers under the satin, letting the tip of one finger slide along the rapidly plumping flesh beneath


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooohooo!! Wolfie reached her second checkpoint!
> 
> *Apologies to those who disapprove of alternating POV, but Isaac refused to be silenced.

Isaac sucked in a breath, sensation racing along his nerve endings as Chris' smallest finger eased up the side of Isaac's rapidly-swelling cock, dipping into the tip to collect a small bead of come before Chris withdrew his hand and brought his pinky to his mouth. 

It was too much, a sensory tease he couldn't resist -- not that he really _wanted_ to. Falling forward, Isaac ducked his head, chasing that finger, sliding his tongue between Chris' lips to wind around it. And then Chris moved his hand, sealing their mouths together even as he clasped the back of Isaac's neck, that spit-slick finger a wet line across his skin.

Isaac moaned, senses overwhelmed. He could hear the thundering of their hearts, taste himself under the dark flavor that was all _Chris_. A heady scent that was the mingling combination of Chris and Isaac and _arousal_ flooded his nostrils, ratcheting up his desire until he was _shaking_ with it. He _wanted_ , had never known a need as sharp and all-encompassing as this. 

It was their first kiss and he was already lost. 

Chris shifted his grip on the back of Isaac's neck, dropping his elbow to pull Isaac even closer to the lean strength of his body. His other hand trailed across Isaac's hips, fingers teasing at then slipping under the tight band of the garter belt to press into the dip of his spine. 

Isaac shuddered, a low mewling sound rising up his throat to spill across Chris' tongue. "Please," he gasped into Chris' mouth, unwilling to break their kiss even for the second it took to beg. 

Chris made a low noise, something so close to a growl that Isaac felt the instinctive need to drop down, show his belly, bare his neck to the alpha leader. But Chris' hands wouldn't let him, kept him upright with their sure, firm grip while he deepened the kiss further, turned it sloppy, filthy. He sucked Isaac's tongue into his mouth even as his hips ground against Isaac's.

But it wasn't...it wasn't _right_. Isaac was too tall, Chris just that much shorter than him to cross over into frustration. Isaac's fingers, curled so tight in the back of Chris' shirt that they _ached_ , itched with the need to sprout claws. His gums tingled, his bones buzzed with the shift that wanted to take over.

He tore his mouth from Chris', burrowed into the sharp-smelling heat of his throat, felt the sensual buzz of Chris' beard scuffing the side of his face as his own heartbeat pounded in his ears. He fought against his instincts, pushing back even as the cloth in his hands began to rip apart from how desperately he was clutching at it.

A soothing rumble vibrated against his lips, fell gently on his ears, and the hand at his nape turned from a firm grip to something more gentle. Soothing. 

"Look at me, sweetheart," Chris said, his voice gravelly with a note of steel underneath. It was a gentle command, but still a command -- something to be obeyed. 

Tremors skated all along Isaac's limbs as he pulled back, his eyelids twitching where they covered the animal glow of Isaac's eyes. The need to obey Chris' command warred with the fear of letting Chris see how close to the edge of his control he was. 

Because no hunter would ever take an animal to his bed.

Chris' hands disappeared from his body, drawing a high, lonely whine from him before they reappeared, cupping his face as Chris' thumbs gently smoothed over the thin skin of his quivering eyelids. "Come on, baby," Chris murmured, and the low tone curled through Isaac.

With a punched-out breath of grief for what could have been, Isaac allowed his eyes to flutter open, viewing Chris with the odd, too-flat grayscale tones of the wolf.

But instead of withdrawing in disgust, Chris breathed a soft, "beautiful," that rang through with notes of awe... and truth.

The arousal hiding under his fear burst to the fore and Isaac fell to his knees under the crushing force of it. The scent down here was strong, thick, _humid_. Isaac collapsed forward, burrowing into Chris' groin. He opened his mouth, breathing Chris in, licking and tasting him through the thick denim of his jeans. 

Fingers twisted through his hair, tugging harshly until Isaac was staring up at Chris, his fangs dimpling the fabric of Chris' jeans, his claw-tipped hands cupping Chris' ass tight.

"Bed," Chris growled, his own eyes overly bright.

Isaac rolled his face against the hard line of Chris' dick one last time before pulling away and crawling toward the bed, scraping the thin nylon of the stockings he still wore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: this entire series is a reward for the recipients when they reach their goals. Cheer them on and congratulate them on their victories. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOHOOOOO!! Wolfie met her overall goal, so she gets..PORN!
> 
> Wolfie, I am so thrilled for you. I am not the kind of person to cry happy tears, but you had me bawling. I love you so and I cannot wait until August.

Chris licked his lips, breaths bellowing from him shakily as he watched Isaac crawl away, his ass cupped beautifully by the satin of those fucking panties he was wearing and highlighted by the straps of the garter belt. It was a visual feast that Chris did not need, already too strung out just from kissing and touching Isaac, from witnessing the strength of Isaac's need. A need that Chris shared, thrummed in his very bones.

When Isaac paused at the bed, one foot still on the floor while the other leg was curled up, knee planted on the edge of the mattress, Chris moved forward, let his hands slide over Isaac's ass, let his fingers trace the edge of the stockings until goosebumps broke out along Isaac's body. The tiny sound Isaac made then had Chris dropping down, covering Isaac's body with his own, sucking on the pale skin that covered the blade of his shoulder as his fingers continued to explore the many differences in texture of the materials Isaac had chosen.

The smooth satin of the panties.

The starched, lightly elastic quality of the lace garter belt.

The sheer, fingertip buzzing feel of the nylon stockings. 

Chris lost himself in the moment, forehead pressed to Isaac's shoulder, eyes closed as he let his fingers roam. The bursts of his breath echoing back to him in warm puffs only highlighted the intensity of the experience; the sound of Isaac's bitten-off whimpers underscored by the soundtrack of his own thudding heartbeat. 

All at once, Isaac sagged beneath him, pitching Chris forward as well, snapping him out of his own head. Looking down, he quickly catalogued Isaac's condition, searching for anything that might have caused him distress. What he found, though, was Isaac's hands reaching for the opposite side of the bed, his fingers kneading into the downy texture of the duvet as he bit into it to muffle his moans. 

Chris' fingers twitched where they were splayed under the straps of the garter belt, wrapped around Isaac's hips while his thumbs disappeared under the leg holes of the panties, biting into the underside of Isaac's ass cheeks and pulling on the muscle, spreading him open. Chris let out another ragged breath and his legs went out from under him, sending him to his knees, putting him in position to drag the tip of his nose up the length of Isaac's thigh, his lips tugging at the clasp of the garter belt before moving on, moving up. 

The panties already smelled like Isaac; were Chris a werewolf and not a hunter, he'd probably be howling from the musky scent, but as it was, he could only open his mouth and suck on the fabric, press his face closer and pull harder with his thumbs until his tongue was licking over Isaac's hole _through_ the panties. 

Isaac's muffled whines turned higher, sharper, louder then, his hips jerking in Chris' hold, his fingers sprouting claws and ripping through the fabric of the duvet. " _Please!_ "

But Chris was gone, too far gone for simple words. He had been holding himself back for months and now that he'd unleashed that part of himself there was no longer a way to put it back in its cage. He moved into Isaac, pushing, pulling, biting, licking. His only goal was to ruin the boy under his hands for anyone else, to crawl under his skin and _live_ there. Make a home for himself inside this beautiful boy that no one could ever take from him.

The wet satin of the panties clung to Chris' face, snagged on his beard. With a harsh curse, he tangled his fingers in the waistband, drawing them down as low as the garter belt and nylons would allow. And then he dove back in, tongue pushing directly into Isaac's ass without warning, licking as far inside as he could get.

Isaac collapsed under him, nylons too slick against the duvet. Chris rode him down, shaking all over as Isaac's cries took on a whole new desperation. His slim hips were working, flexing under Chris' hands, his hole clenching and relaxing around Chris' tongue as he greedily fucked it in and drew it out.

"Chris — _Chris!_ " Isaac's voice was all slurred, his mouth obviously full of sharp teeth. "I... oh god—" Isaac broke off with a sob, hunching back against Chris' face, a dull ripping sound filling the air as he spread his knees too wide for the panties. "Please!"

Chris surged up, ripping the panties away, fingers fumbling at his button and zipper until he could pull his cock free. He didn't bother undressing further, just dropped onto Isaac's back, licking along the knob of bone just under his neck as he snapped his hips forward, fucking his cock along the crease of Isaac's ass. 

"I'm going to take my time with you," Chris promised, the gritty words muffled by Isaac's skin. "Later."

Isaac stiffened beneath him, a choked sob shaking his entire frame as he jerked once, locked up, and jerked again. "Chris!"

Fingers spasming on Isaac's hips, Chris thrust harder, sliding messily through his own spit and precome. "Yes," he groaned, the thick scent of Isaac's come flooding his nostrils. "God yes, baby boy."

"Please," Isaac whispered, body finally going lax. "Mark me."

Like the words — and all they represented — was all it had been waiting for, Chris's orgasm ripped through him. Pulse after thick pulse spurted from him, until it dripped from Isaac's lower back, pooled between the reddened cheeks of his ass, and ruined the nylon of his stockings.

"Thank you," Isaac whispered, so low and soft that Chris almost missed it.

"Oh sweetheart," Chris said, rearranging them both so he could pull Isaac flush against him — his hands idly rubbing his come into Isaac's skin, "I'm the one who should be thanking you."

Snuggling closer, head firmly tucked up under Chris' chin, Isaac sighed. "Mmm. You can thank me by buying me new panties to replace the ones you ripped."

Chris hitched Isaac's thigh up over his own hip, his fingers smoothing along the silky texture of the ruined nylons. "More of these too, I think."

"You can work those off in sexual favors." 

Chris chuckled, squeezing Isaac tight. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated as Wolfie hits her goals, so thank HER for her efforts. Without her, this wouldn't exist.


End file.
